Mario Kart: Double Dash 2!!
Mario Kart Double Dash 2!! is a fan fiction video game. Character Pairs *Mario & Luigi *Peach & Daisy *Yoshi & Birdo *Baby Mario & Baby Luigi *Baby Peach & Baby Daisy *Toad & Toadette *Koopa & Paratroopa *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong & Tiny Kong *King K. Rool & Kritter *Bowser & Bowser Jr. *Wario & Waluigi *Petey Piranha & King Boo *Goomba & ParaGoomba *Shy Guy & Fly Guy Unlockable Character Pairs *Pikachu & Meowth - Unlock as Mario & Luigi *Dry Bowser & Dry Bones - Unlock as Bowser & Yoshi *Boshi & Pirdo - Complete in 100cc Special Cup as Paratroopa & Toad *Slowbro & Totodile - Unlock as Donkey Kong & Baby Mario *Omi & Dojo - Unlock as Diddy Kong & Toad *Rhydon & Swalot - Unlock as King Boo & Wario *Kimiko & Buena Girl - Unlock as Peach & Toadette *Nidoking & Croconaw - Unlock as Slowbro & Pikachu *Jigglypuff & Clefairy - Complete in 150cc Flower Cup as Petey Piranha & Koopa Troopa *Raimundo & The Flea - Unlock as Waluigi & Baby Luigi *Azumarill & Gloom - Complete in Mirror Star Cup as Rhydon & Slowbro *Johnny & Dukey - Unlock as Toad & Totodile *Feraligatr & Raichu - Complete in 150cc WB Cup as Bowser & Raimundo *Kimi & Bonnie - Unlock as Petey Piranha & Nidoking *Rikochet & Pichu - Unlock as Raichu & Paratroopa *Piplup & Squirtle - Complete in Mirror WB Cup as Yoshi & Kimiko *Doug & Skeeter - Unlock as Wario & Boshi *Tommy & Chuckie - Complete in 100cc WB Cup as Petey Piranha & Johnny *Charmeleon & Grotle - Unlock as Birdo & Buena Girl *Funky Kong & Pianta - Unlock as Swalot & Dukey *White Spy & Black Spy - Complete in 50cc WB Cup as Donkey Kong & Waluigi *Shaggy & Scooby Doo - Unlock as Bowser & Kimi *Gingka & Kenta - Complete in 150cc Nickelodeon Cup as Petey Piranha & Kimiko *Dudley & Kitty - Unlock as Kimi & Scooby Cups and Tracks Mushroom Cup *Mario Circuit (with the music from the Wii version) *Yoshi's Island (with the Hop Hop Donut Lifts music) *Shy Guy Lake (with the Koopa Troopa Beach music) *Baby Park (with the music from the Double Dash!! version) Flower Cup *Daisy's Cruise Ship (with the music from the Double Dash!! version) *Luigi Circuit (with the music from the Super Circuit version) *Wario Land (with the William Tell Overture music) *Donkey Kong Jungle (with the Riverside Park music) Star Cup *Waluigi Circuit (with the Waluigi Pinball music) *Peach's Castle (with the Peach Gardens music) *Ribbon Road (with the music from the Super Circuit version) *Dry Bowser's Castle (with the Airship Fortress music) Special Cup *Mushroom Town (with the Mushroom City music) *Birdo Park (with the SMW Athlethic music) *Bowser's Castle (with the music from the Double Dash!! version) *Rainbow Road (with the music from the DS version) PokeCup *PokeFloats (with the Petit Cup 4-6 music) *Mewtwo's Mansion (with the Bowser's Castle 64 music) *Meowsi's Cruise Ship (with the Peach Beach music) *Princess Jiggypuff's Castle (with the Marrymore music) WB Cup *Raimudo Circuit (with the Yoshi Circuit music) *Flea's Garbage World (with the Pika Cup 4-6 music) *Kimiko Land (with the Carnival music) *Buena Girl Stadium (with the Wario Colosseum music) Nickelodeon Cup *Doug Circuit (with the Moleville Minecart music) *Tommy Town (with the Shroom Ridge music) *Skeeter Airport (with the Koopa Cape music) *Chuckie Mountain (with the DK Mountain music) Girl Cup *Bonnie Desert (with the Dry Dry Ruins music) *Clefairy Circuit (with the Daisy Circuit music) *Kimi's Castle (with the Maple Treeway music) *Azumarill Road (with the Rainbow Road Double Dash!! music) Items *Green Shell *Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Banana *Triple Bananas *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *POW Block *Star *Arrow Sparrow *Rocket Missle *Lightning *Bob-Omb *Shard Of Lightning *Golden Tiger Claws *Triple Red Shells *Tangle Web Comb *Triple Green Shells *Crystal Glasses *Fist Of Tebigong *Silver Manta Ray *Shadow Of Fear *Ju-Ju Flytrap *Woozy Shooter *Orb Of Tornami *Serpent's Tail *Sword Of The Storm *Chain Chomp Trivia *There are some karts from previous Mario Kart games. *The characters can be paired up with other characters. *Release Date: January 3, 2011. *System: Wii. *Controllers Used: Wii Remote, Nunchuck, Classic Controller and Gamecube Controller. *New karts from other characters are shown. *New cups are added. Category:Games